A child booster seat can take several forms. For example, a child booster seat can be in the nature of a box that is placed on an adult chair. Or a child booster seat can be in the nature of a seat that is engaged to an edge portion of a table.
When the child booster seat is of the type that is engaged to an edge portion of a table, it may be relatively difficult to fix the seat to the edge portion of the table. The connections for such a fixing may be such that a caregiver must drop down to his or her knees and then twist his or her back to get his or head into a location where he or she can look at the connection that he or she is manipulating under the table. Such a task is also undertaken when the child booster seat is removed from the table. The double tasks of fixing and removing the child booster seat may be done at breakfast, lunch and again at dinner.
If the caregiver decides to keep the child booster seat engaged to the table throughout the day or for extended periods of time, then mobility about the table is reduced. Kitchens and dining rooms and their tables and chairs are likely never designed or selected with the possibility of the kitchen or dining room table having an odd protruding portion. Such exactly comes into play when babies are born.